


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Mile High Club, Smut, Strap-On, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Captain Beca Mitchell and a flight attendant, Chloe Beale enjoy passionate encounters at work. Could it lead to more? Bechloe One-shot





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Oh Captain, My Captain**

Beca looked in the mirror and adjusted her flight captain's uniform and made sure all of her essentials were packed in the small bag. She slipped an arm into each sleeve of her black blazer. She ran a hand along the golden lapels on the black suit and tightened her tie. She shot herself a wink in the mirror as she turned to leave her house for the waiting cab.

Chloe smoothed down her navy blue skirt and fixed the yellow scarf that added the finishing touch to her flight attendant's uniform. She buttoned up the short sleeve blazer and rolled her shoulders in the mirror. She added a touch of lipstick and popped her lips confidently in the mirror. She got in her own car and started to make the drive to the Atlanta airport.

Beca walked confidently through the doors, strolling her suitcase behind her with ease. Despite being smaller, her steps were long and determined. She let security scan her ID badge and luggage before quickly continuing on to the central area of the airport. She gave a fist bump to a few of her favorite coworkers. She checked her watch as she made her way to the flight crew lounge.

Chloe gracefully strolled into the airport, taking off her sunglasses to take in her surroundings. She walked briskly through TSA, efficiently passing through with her one bag. Two of the other flight attendants she'd be flying with greeted her with cheek kisses. She glanced at her phone to check the time and for any messages. She smirked when she saw a familiar name pop up: lounge bathroom. 9:00am.

Beca caught sight of Chloe as they walked towards each other in a crowded part of the airport. She slowed her walk, and felt like it was in slow motion. It was like she and Chloe were the only ones in the airport despite being surrounded by moving bodies. They held intense eye contact. Beca let a smirk slowly appear on her lips while Chloe shot her a wink. Beca reached down and put her captain's hat on as she passed Chloe. They both glanced over their shoulders to keep eye contact a little longer, while smiling knowingly at each other.

Beca sat alone in the flight crew lounge, checking her watch again. The flight she was in charge of this morning was boarding in five minutes. The flight attendants should be finishing up preparing the plane for its passengers. Her leg bounced nervously, growing impatient, when the door opened, revealing the redhead.

"What took you so long?" Beca stood up quickly.

"I had to drop my bag off on my plane. We board in thirty minutes." Chloe approached Beca slowly with a smirk.

"I need to make sure you get on my flight next time." Beca stepped backwards as Chloe followed.

"Mhm." Chloe nodded as Beca's back hit the bathroom door. Chloe reached behind Beca and opened the door as they stumbled through. Beca grabbed her by her waist and attacked the redhead's lips with her own. Chloe moaned into it, pushing Beca further so she could kick the door shut.

"You're sexy in that flight attendant's uniform." Beca mumbled as she moved her kisses down Chloe's neck.

"You're sexier in that captain's uniform." Chloe reached behind her, locking the door before shoving Beca down on the toilet seat lid. Beca made quick work of unbuttoning her pants while keeping her lips on Chloe's and letting her tongue massage the redhead's. Chloe put her hands on Beca's shoulders to straddle her.

"We gotta be quick this time." Beca gasped.

"Not a problem." Chloe held the sides of Beca's face to pull her in for a passionate kiss. She then pulled back and reached a hand inside Beca's pants. Beca flinched as she felt Chloe's two fingers enter her quickly. Her breathing already becoming labored, she unbuttoned Chloe's white blouse. As soon as it was open, Chloe used her free hand to yank Beca's head forward to rest between her breasts. Even with the bra on, Beca was able to work her tongue magic on them.

Chloe moaned as she tilted her head back and started pumping her hand in and out of Beca at a quicker pace, adding a third finger. She wanted a turn after all, so like Beca said, she had to be quick. She let her hips grind against Beca's adding more stimulation to her quick moving fingers. She circled her fingers and curled them up, finding Beca's g-spot quickly.

"Fuck." Beca exhaled into Chloe's chest as she bit down on her right breast. Chloe gasped at the pleasurable pain, holding onto Beca's hair tighter. Beca's hips bucked as she started riding Chloe's hand to speed up the process.

Chloe grabbed Beca's chin to look her in the eyes. "Come for me, Captain Mitchell." She kissed Beca hard, feeling the brunette moan against her. She felt the walls closing in around her hand and she knew Beca was close. Beca was powerless to resist when Chloe called her Captain Mitchell.

"Fuck...yes..." Beca closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Chloe's chest. "I-I'm almost- shit right-FU-" Beca nearly screamed her obscenities as she climaxed and Chloe placed her hand over her mouth just in case anyone had come into the lounge. Beca made a few more noises against Chloe's hand before letting out a few short breaths. Her body shivered slowly and Chloe massaged Beca's center slowly helping her ride it out. Beca finally leaned back and looked satisfied up at Chloe. Chloe, also satisfied with her work, removed her fingers and licked them slowly one by one while staring intensely into Beca's eyes.

"God, you're hot." Beca gulped while quickly zipping and buttoning her pants. She then quickly grabbed Chloe from the back of her thighs and lifted her on the counter. Chloe giggled when Beca almost dropped her. Beca glanced at her watch, knowing she'd probably be a little late and might have some annoyed passengers, but she didn't care.

"You don't...have to." Chloe whispered in between Beca's kisses. "I don't...want you...to be late."

"They can't leave without me." Beca mumbled as she reached under Chloe's skirt to pull down the redhead's panties. "Which will be quicker for you, tongue or fingers?"

"Both?" Chloe laughed that Beca was having to balance efficiency with passion.

"Right then." Beca smirked, inserting two fingers quickly. "Damn, good thing you're already worked up."

"Shut up and fuck me." Chloe bit down on Beca's neck. Beca started pumping harder and faster before tossing the skirt over her head to add her tongue to the mix. Chloe didn't like not being able to see Beca, but just her figure moving back and forth under her skirt. Although it wasn't about to matter when Beca hit a sensitive spot and her eyes rolled back, her head hitting the mirror.

"Right there, Becs." She gasped. Beca was obedient when necessary and let her fingers spread her folds wider so her tongue could continue to graze the spot. Chloe's hips started moving on their own accord as she thrusted herself every time Beca hit the spot. Beca had to remove her hand so she could firmly hold onto Chloe's thighs. She felt Chloe's walls closing in and moved her tongue faster in and out and around. Chloe gripped onto Beca's hair as she felt her climax coming.

"Ah! Mmmm! So close...Beca...fuck." She bit her lip to keep herself quiet as she felt a quiver sensation run from her chest to her toes. She almost caught a toe cramp as they curled tightly. Beca gently ran her tongue along Chloe's center a few more times until she felt the redhead's limbs relax.

"God, I'm so glad I became a pilot. SO many perks." Beca stood up licking her lips.

"I think I'm luckier." Chloe exhaled a short laugh. "All I have to do is hand out some drinks, and deal with rude passengers. You have to fly a freaking plane."

"Its not that hard." Beca shrugged, embracing her cocky side.

"Okay, I have to go." Chloe spun around to look in the mirror as she buttoned her shirt, making sure her hair and uniform looked appropriate. "Till next time." She winked as she planted a kiss on Beca's lips.

"Can't wait." Beca gave her a playful swat on the ass.

* * *

Chloe just finished helping the last stragglers load their luggage in the overhead compartments. Her best friend, Stacie waited in the back to give the whole pre-flight speech. When Chloe walked back to join her, Stacie looked her up and down.

"You just had sex." Stacie stated more than questioned.

"What?" Chloe's voice went up an octave as she tried to hide the aura she was obviously giving off.

"Come on. Who was it?" Stacie whispered. "Guy? Girl? Coworker? Random flyer?"

"Stacie, shush. I didn't have sex with anyone." Chloe tried to blow it off as she started preparing the drink cart.

"Please...you have that glow. And I, of all people, know that glow VERY well." Stacie put a hand on her hip. "Now spill."

"If I tell you one tidbit do you promise to drop it?" Chloe sighed in exasperation.

"Pinky promise." Stacie smirked and held out her pinky.

"It was a pilot...but not on our flight." Chloe whispered.

"Guy or girl? Which flight?" Stacie nearly squealed.

"Stacie!" Chloe hissed.

"Alright, alright, fine. A promise is a promise." Stacie frustratedly rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone to start the flight announcements.

* * *

"You're late." Beca's co-pilot, Jesse feigned annoyance as he pushed a few buttons.

"I've never been known for punctuality." Beca shrugged as she fell into her seat.

"Dude, did you just have a quickie?" Jesse laughed when he saw her cheeks were flushed.

"Dude, no!" Beca's face only got redder and her eyes shot daggers at her co-pilot.

"Was it someone on the plane?" Jesse pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Beca just ignored him as she prepared her side of the cockpit. "A flight attendant?" Jesse's grin grew when he noticed Beca swallow hard and start squirming. "Oh my God it was a flight attendant! Which one?" Jesse turned to look over his shoulder.

"She's not on our flight, now shut up." Beca whispered.

"You dog, you." Jesse held out a fist, smiling his goofy smile. Beca rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk as she gave Jesse a fist bump.

* * *

A week later Beca had pulled some strings and made favors and Chloe was on her flight. But not just any flight. It was an international flight with an upscale first class lounge. They would be in the air for hours and hours. There would definitely be a point where all passengers and flight attendants would be asleep or near sleep. And when they land, they'd be staying overnight in London and Beca had plans.

They met up in the crew lounge as usual, but this time just enjoyed the coffee and snacks available. Chloe chatted with Stacie, who she convinced Beca to get on the flight too. She would steal glances at Beca across the room as she sat on the couch with her feet propped up sipping her coffee. Beca wasn't a social butterfly, so she only interacted with people if they were brave enough to come talk to her.

Stacie noticed where Chloe's distracted glances kept going so she turned to take a look at Beca. When she turned back to Chloe she had a devious smile on her face.

"Captain Mitchell, huh?" Stacie winked.

"Stacie, shh." Chloe's face turned as red as her hair and she did her best to cover most of her face with her coffee mug.

"I bet she's a little firecracker." Stacie kept looking over her shoulder, making sure to not make eye contact with Beca.

"Stacie, I swear...shut up." Chloe growled. Stacie just giggled and then saw Beca stand to leave out of the corner of her eye. Chloe watched her and swallowed hard, not unnoticed by Stacie.

"You dirty little bird." Stacie whispered, playfully nudging her best friend.

* * *

Night fell on the plane and there was a comfortable silence. There were no more first class passengers at the bar and most everyone seemed to be asleep or dozing off with headphones in. There were a couple stragglers who had the overhead light on reading a book. But mostly the plane was still. Chloe was sitting next to Stacie at the back and saw that she was sleeping. This might be the best chance. She quietly unbuckled her seat belt and made her way through the coach and business class sections. When she opened the curtain into first class she saw Beca approach from the cockpit.

"Great minds, huh?" Beca whispered as Chloe slipped into the small hallway between the lounge and cockpit. Chloe just winked as she glanced around between pulling Beca into the bathroom.

"I've never gotten membership to the mile high club." Chloe locked the door and started unbuttoning Beca's shirt.

"Hmm...I think I can get you membership." Beca grinned as she was pushed down on the toilet seat again. "How am I always the one in this position?"

"Because you love when I straddle you." Chloe leaned in to whisper in Beca's ear before gently biting her earlobe.

"Mmm...you make...a valid point." Beca closed her eyes and swallowed. It was amazing how good Chloe was at making her feel this good. Chloe kissed down Beca's neck before standing back and taking Beca's pants off.

"Hey." Beca opened her eyes. "We can't just get fully naked, what if someone comes knocking?"

"We'll say the captain had an emergency." Chloe glided her hands under Beca's shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"At least put them on the sink, this floor is probably disgusting." Beca grimaced at the airplane bathroom floor. Chloe huffed in frustration and quickly put the garments on the hook of the door.

"Better, princess?" Chloe stood with hands on her hips. Beca just shook her head.

"I'm feeling a bit self-conscious being the only half naked one in here." She pointed her finger along Chloe's body.

"Hmm...let me rectify that situation." Chloe slipped off her blazer, tossing it on the sink. Then slowly started unbuttoning her blouse, taking slow steps towards Beca. She then tossed it away on top of her blazer. Then she ever so slowly unzipped the zipper on the side of her skirt. Beca was biting her lip, thoroughly enjoying her strip tease. Chloe slipped out of her skirt as she resumed her position of straddling Beca. Beca immediately reached her hands out and pulled Chloe's underwear off. And Chloe quickly returned the favor.

"Wanna go together?" Beca raised an eyebrow. Chloe just smirked and nodded her head. She positioned herself comfortably as Beca slid her fingers in. She took a deep breath and did the same to the captain.

"We haven't done this before." Chloe grinned feeling Beca's hips already rolling. Beca just reached her hand out behind Chloe's neck and pulled her in to her lips. They both started a slow rhythmic motion with their hands. As their kiss deepened, Beca picked up her pace and Chloe followed suit. As Chloe let her tongue roam inside Beca's mouth, she dug her nails from her free hand into the back of her shoulder. Beca started thrusting her hips into Beca's hand to push them deeper. Again, Chloe mimicked the action, letting Beca take the lead.

"Oh my God…" Beca rolled her head back, feeling herself coming close, but trying to keep pace with Chloe's hand.

"This is awesome." Chloe thrusted her hips quicker.

"Shit...I'm close…" Beca slid a third finger to hopefully speed Chloe up too.

"Fuck." Chloe's head rolled back as she tried to focus, gripping onto Beca's back. They were panting heavily and almost simultaneously they groaned and felt each other tense. Beca leaned her head on Chloe's shoulder as she let her orgasm ride out. Chloe slowly removed her hand, followed by Beca and they let each other catch their breath.

"Wow." Chloe's face broke into a smile when she regained control of her senses.

"Yeah." Beca let out a breath. They fell into another heated kiss before breaking apart. "Hey I want to ask you something."

"Ask away." Chloe stood up, putting her clothes back on.

"Do you want to maybe stay with me in my hotel in London? And maybe I could fuck you properly?" She smirked at her last statement.

"Wow, you sure know how to woo a girl." Chloe gave her a side glance as she buttoned her shirt.

"For real though, what do you say?" Beca stood up, giving Chloe a kiss on the back of her neck.

"I think that'd be nice." Chloe snaked her skirt up, smiling at Beca.

"Oh, I can promise it'll be more than nice."

"I'll hold you to that." Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her clothes and hair.

"I'll hold a few things too." Beca gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How do I look?"

"Hot." Chloe said while still looking in the mirror.

"I mean thanks, but do I look like I just had sex in an airplane bathroom or like I'm a respectable and professional airplane captain." Beca stood as tall as she could. Chloe looked her up and down.

"Definitely not the latter."

"Well back at ya, miss Beale." Beca stuck her tongue out before giving Chloe one last kiss. She reluctantly slipped back out of the bathroom to return to her captain's seat.

Chloe took a deep breath before she left the bathroom a minute later and returned to her seat. Stacie was awake now, filing her nails. She raised her eyebrows when Chloe appeared back at her seat.

"Well, well, well." Stacie grinned, keeping her attention on her nails. Chloe rolled her eyes and fell into her seat. "Someone looks they just joined the mile high club."

"Shut up." Chloe couldn't prevent the smile forming on her lips.

"You really like her don't you?" Stacie studied the look on Chloe's face.

"We're just fuck buddies. That's it." Chloe swallowed, knowing she secretly wanted more.

* * *

Beca led Chloe up the stairs and down the hallway to her London hotel room. She grinned mischievously as she unlocked the door and let Chloe in first.

"Wow, nice room." Chloe took a look around.

"For London." Beca shrugged. They stood in the entryway looking at each other. This was different territory than their usual quick hook ups. They were alone, in a hotel room, with a bed. That was very different.

"So…" Chloe set her bag down and took off her blazer that she hated wearing. Beca still had a grin plastered on her face as she put her bag on the table in the corner.

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'll show you in a little bit. I've gotta shower and get that plane smell off me."

They each took a turn showering, although Beca was tempted to invite Chloe to join her, but she decided against it. When Chloe came out of the bathroom wearing only her sleep shirt and undies, Beca sat up on the bed.

"So...what's the surprise?" Chloe put on hand on her hip, staring impatiently at Beca. Beca slid out of bed an moved to her suitcase. She dug around and pulled out a smaller, velvety bag. She looked at Chloe as she pulled out a strap-on. Chloe's jaw dropped before she started giggling.

"So you really planned this happening, huh? You're a cocky little captain." She walked over to Beca, snatching the strap-on from Beca's hands. She raised her eyebrows when she saw it was a fancy one, that had a double side. "I'm impressed."

"Alright, clothes off. Now." Beca grabbed the strap back and hungrily attached her lips to Chloe.

"I like when you're bossy." Chloe crossed her arms and lifted her shirt over head revealing no bra.

"Damn, woman." Beca quickly threw her t-shirt off and slipped out of her sweat pants. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and started a heated kiss. Chloe loved when she could get Beca all worked up with minimal effort. Beca guided Chloe down to the bed, keeping their lips attached.

"I really like kissing you." Chloe whispered.

"I'm glad." Beca started stroking Chloe's breast. "Otherwise I'd be getting really mixed signals." Chloe just let out a short chuckle as she pulled Beca closer by her hair.

"Mmm…" Beca groaned. "Hold on." She stood up, leaving Chloe breathing heavily on the bed. She quickly placed the strap in position letting out a little gasp at the feeling. Beca adjusted it so that her side was placed appropriately.

"Oh, shit." Once it was in place Beca knew his was going to be amazing. "I don't know what I've gotten myself into." She grinned as she resumed her position, hovering over Chloe. Chloe just smiled eagerly as she pulled the brunette closer for an intense kiss.

Beca started massaging Chloe's clit, immediately working her up. Chloe moaned in pleasure, but she knew it wasn't enough. Beca then slid into Chloe, just about an inch, giving her a small preview.

"Beca...its not nice to tease." Chloe's chest was rising and falling erratically. Beca leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ask me for it." Beca stared into Chloe's darkened eyes, smirking cockily. Chloe squinted her eyes, willing to play Beca's little game.

"I want you…" Chloe grabbed Beca by her cheeks. "To…" She placed a slow kiss on her cheek. "Fuck…" She leaned forward for a short heated kiss. "Me…" She quickly deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue as far as she could reach. "Captain…" She then aggressively grabbed Beca's boob, making Beca grunt. "Mitchell…" Her voice was barely audible as she leaned in to whisper in Beca's ear and then bite her earlobe. Beca couldn't tease any longer and immediately moved her hips forward, entering Chloe fully, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the redhead.

Beca slowly rolled her hips over and over into Chloe. Chloe arched her back and grabbed Beca's back, digging her fingernails in. Her breath came out in light gasps as Beca sped up her pace.

"How's that?" Beca managed to ask, while riding her own high too.

"G-good." Chloe nodded. Beca continued rocking as she took one of Chloe's breasts in her mouth. Chloe's hips shot forward in response. Beca grabbed the other with her hand, massaging it gently, feeling like electricity was literally surging through her body. It had never been this good. She moved her mouth to Chloe's neck, feeling her moans against her lips.

"Shit, Beca..I'm close." Chloe managed to squeak out.

"Me too." Beca groaned as she attached her lips to Chloe's and let her tongue dance inside for a moment. She felt her climax coming and could hardly control her movements. Her hips were thrusting as fast as they could go.

"Fuck!" Chloe shrieked as Beca's pressure started to rock the headboard against the wall. Chloe gripped tightly onto Beca's back, digging her fingernails in. Beca groaned slightly in pain, but hardly even away as she felt the tingle start in her chest and slowly start to spread.

"God, Chloe!" She shouted.

"Fuck, Beca! Fuck! Mmmm...Oh my God-I-I…." Chloe's hips bucked forward and quivered in the air before slowly collapsing back onto the bed. Beca rolled her hips a couple more times slowly into Chloe, easing her down from her high, before sliding completely out. She collapsed onto Chloe, her forehead resting between Chloe's breasts.

"That…" Chloe tried to catch her breath as she ran her hands through Beca's hair. "Was amazing."

"Best time yet." Beca mumbled against Chloe's skin.

Once they were able to catch their breath Chloe quickly but carefully slipped the toy out and tossed it aside. Without hesitation she attached her mouth to Beca's center. Beca's hips shot up as she mumbled some obscenities.

After a few more hours of pleasing each other with short breaks for breath in between they were finally completely out of energy. Chloe was on her back, staring at the ceiling, looking drained but delirious. Beca had a hand across her stomach and slowly intertwined their hands on top of Chloe's toned stomach. She started play with their fingers as her cheek rested against her pillow. They dozed blissfully into the best sleep either one had ever had.

* * *

Beca woke up to see Chloe facing away from her. 

"Hey...I want to ask you something." Beca mumbled, adjusting her position to face Chloe.

"Ask away." Chloe responded breathily, as she trailed her fingers up and down Beca's arm.

"Would you maybe want to..fuck...have sex with each other...you know exclusively?" Beca bit her lip nervously.

"You want to be my girlfriend?" She smirked, knowing how uncomfortable talking about relationships could make Beca.

"I specifically did not say the g-word." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well you basically did. You said more of a definition of the g-word."

"Well...would you?" Beca looked up into Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"Ask me properly." Chloe's lips formed a proud smile as she continued her light massage over the side of Beca's body.

"Will you…" Beca cleared her throat, looking at the ceiling for a higher power to make her say the words. "Be…" She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "My girlfriend."

"Totes." Chloe lunged forward, capturing Beca's lips in a passionate kiss. Beca smiled a smile Chloe had never seen before. She was happy, purely happy, and relieved.

"We have to be at the airport in two hours." Beca groaned as she stretched.

"Hmm...we could do a lot in two hours." Chloe squinted her eyes.

"Well...I know I really need to shower after all that physical activity last night." Beca winked. Chloe hummed in agreement. Beca slowly rolled out of bed and held out her hand. Chloe happily took it in her own. Beca spun around and yanked Chloe behind her towards the bathroom. Chloe giggled happily as she skipped after Beca as they stumbled into the bathroom. Chloe was pretty sure she was going to enjoy being Captain Beca Mitchell's girlfriend.


End file.
